From strangers to bestfriends to lovers a Niall Horan story
by Summerdaysandsunshine
Summary: "Hello, new neighbor. I'm Niall, Niall James Horan. You can call me anything." I smiled at his approached. He stuck his hand for me to shake and I shook it gladly. "Katniss Jade Brown. Nice to meet you Niall." "How old are you, Katniss?" "I'm 5. How old are you?" "I'm 6 years old. I think we're going to be close." "Close friends!" "How about best friends?"
1. Prologue

Prolouge

Hey ya'll! Mah name is Katniss Brown and I'm from Mullingar, County Westmeath, Ireland. Sorry for the country accent. Yep, you read it! I came from the town where my best friend, Niall Horan, came from. Well, we used too. Anyways, I'm just a regular girl with two brothers, Nick and Sylie. I work at my best friend's mother's café shop during Summer. Well, now it's Summer. I have a rich family, not very rich.

Now, about me. I have long, wavy, hazel brown hair with green eyes. I have a fit body, I don't have to brag about it. I'm 18 years old. Just graduated from high school. I'm not really good at everything except sketching and drawing people in their animated version. I love singing and my mum and brother says I have a great voice. Anywho, I have a bestfriend named Lea. She's been my best friend since Niall left. I told her everything that happened in my life. When we're together, everything seemed to be so care free. Well, I think that's enough!


	2. How we met

How we met…

We moved in next to his house, well a few blocks from him. Our car pulled in and I stepped out in the car with my little feet and my doll. I was about five. The family net to us came out and offered to help us. Then a boy with naturally brown hair walked to me and smiled.

"Hello, new neighbor. I'm Niall, Niall James Horan. You can call me anything."

I smiled at his approached. He stuck his hand for me to shake and I shook it gladly. "Katniss Jade Brown. Nice to meet you Niall."

"How old are you, Katniss?"

"I'm 5. How old are you?"

"I'm 6 years old. I think we're going to be close."

"Close friends!"

"How about best friends?"

I smiled and he smiled back. "Okay, we'll be best friends from now on."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Cross you heart?"

Niall made an 'X' in his chest and I did the same. "Cross my heart."

"Yay! Wait here, Katniss!" then he went inside his house. After 3 minutes, he came back with a little kitten in his hand. "I'll give you this kitten from our house. There's a lot in there so I'll give you this orange kitten." I took it gladly and took a good look at it. Then I hugged it. "Niall, I'll give you something when I thought of something." He nodded and my mum called me. "We'll I better go. I'll see you tomorrow, Niall!"

"Sure. Bye, Katniss!"

I waved back and went inside. And that started our friendship.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I woke up just before the alarm went off. I smiled to myself and turned off the alarm. "I've beaten you for the fifth time, alarm!" I went to grab my towel and went to the bathroom. After a warm shower, I took out my uniform of the café shop. I dried my hair and wore my flats. I ran downstairs and grabbed an apple. I grabbed my lunch my mum made and made my way up to the door.

"Aren't you gonna eat your breakfast, honey?" my mum asked.

"No, mum. It's too much carbs! I'm don't wanna be fat like in my freshmen year!" I shouted back. I heard her chuckle and I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say, Katniss. Have a great day at the café."

I waved goodbye and closed the door from behind. I took a deep breath at the fresh summer air. I walked to the café, since it wasn't that far from my house. I arrived at the café and Lea was there.

"Good morning, Miss Lea!" she giggled and she walked up to me. "Good morning, country gal!" I rolled my eyes on her and I smiled at her. "You know I don't want to be called country gal. I just want to be called Katniss and nothing more." "Well, we better entertain some customers or you can't have your monthly pay." I sighed and began working. It went well, her mum visited the shop and helped us a bit. Night fell, it was time to close the store. "Well, Katniss, I'll see you tomorrow." I chuckled and she went off. "Bye, Miss Lea!" She turned around and blew me a kiss. I turned around and walked straight home. Cold Summer nights are really my favorite. They're so comforting and it feels like summer is hugging you in her arms. I smiled to myself and looked down at my feet. "So much for loving nature." I muttered. I arrived at the door step and opened the door. Catty, my cat, welcomed my with a little purr. "Hello, Catty!" I picked her up and carried her all the way to my room. I opened my room and Catty jumped off my arms and into my bed. I dropped my shoulder bag and lied down beside my cat. She scooted near me and I brushed her fur. I sighed to myself and looked at the ceiling. Catty reminded me of Niall so much that sometimes I cursed it. He hasn't contacted me for like 2 years since I told him to join the X-Factor and he was the member of one of the greatest boy bands in the world, One Direction. I hated Niall for not even texting me or whatever. I got up because I heard a little knock at the door. I opened it and saw my 5 year old brother, Sylie.

"Why, hello Sylie! What's going on?"

"Can I play with Catty?"

I looked at my cat, who's head just shot up upon hearing her name. She jumped off the bed and went to Sylie. "I think she wants to ply with you, Sy." He giggled and hugged me. "Thank you Katniss!" "You are very welcome." Then he went off with her. I closed the door and I changed my clothes into some Hello Kitty sleeveless top and sweatpants. I walked downstairs and saw mum setting the table.

"Hey, Honey! Just in time for suppr."

"Hey mum! Did Nick called?"

She shook her head. I was getting less calls from my brother since he stayed with my grandmother. He was 15, I'm sure he handled himself just fine. I sighed and sat down. Tonight's supper: steak, mashed potatoes and salad. Mom knew me so well. "Tomorrow's Saturday. Any plans for tomorrow, dear?" I shook my head and looked at her. "Nope, just a little visit with Lea and maybe we'll go shopping." She smiled at me. "What?

"You said 'no' but you actually have plans for tomorrow."

I smiled and saw Sylie playing with his food.

"Sylie Loret Brown, that is no way to eat you mashed potatoes!"

"But Catty was hugwy. I have to feed her."

"Sylie, Catty has her own food. You don't have to feed her. She's a cat, not a girl like me."

He nodded his ead and looked at me. "Okay, Katniss." I smiled at him anheld his little hand. "Good boy." We finished our supper, Sylie was in the living room with Catty and I washed the dishes. Mum walked up to me and smiled. "Mum, stop smiling to me like that!" she chuckled and I turned off the sink.

"I'm just happy about how you discipline your brothers and what a lovely and FIT lady you turned out to be."

I giggled at what she said and my smile faded. "I hope dad comes back soon."

Dad was a pilot. He doesn't come home at times and mum thinks he's cheating on her. But to me, he doesn't. Mum stroked my hair and smiled at her. "Your dad is really proud of you." I pulled her into a hug and smiled. "I know he is, Mum."

I was done with the dishes, my last task is to make Sylie go to bed. "Sy, time for bed." I heard him groaned. "But I'm not done with the show."

"Sylie, it will come out tomorrow. Now, let's get you ready for bed."

He walked to the stairs and I carried him all the way to his room. I gave him a small shower and changed him into his PJ's. "Kat, can you sing for me?"

"What song do you want me to sing?"

"One of the songs of One Direction."

I sighed and thought of a song. "Okay…"

Even though I hate listening to their songs, I still love their songs. I started to sing and he looked at me with his blue eyes.

"Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me

Well, bear this in mind, it was meant to be.

And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on you cheek

And it all makes sense to me."

His eyes are getting heavier as I go on with the song.

"I know you never loved the crinkles by your eyes

When you smile, you never loved your stomach or your thighs

The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine

And I love them endlessly."

His eyes completely closed and I kissed his forehead. I turned off the light, leaving his nightlight on. I closed the door quietly and Catty went to my room with me. I brushed my teeth and lied down on my bed.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up and I have beaten the clock again, well for 30 minutes. I took a shower and took out my uniform. I dried my hair and ran downstairs and saw…

"Nick! Oh my glamour! When did you arrive?"

He walked up to me and gave me a hug. I missed him so much! We've been apart since he was 12 and I was 15. "Last night." Mum looked at me and smirked. "What?"

"I just love how you always loved your brother even though when you two were kids, you used to fight…"

I 'aww'-ed at what she said. It was true. I do love my brother even though at times we would fight at non-sense things or thoughts. "So, are you taking Sylie for a walk?" He asked. "He may be walking down here with Catty." Then we heard little footsteps on the stairs and saw Sylie with Catty in his arms. "Hey, Sylie. I'm back!"

His eyes widen upon the presence of his older brother. He dropped Catty on the floor and hugged Nick tightly. "Nick, you're back!" "Yes, Sy. I'm back. How about some breakfast, hmm?" he nodded happily and sat on his place. It was just bacons and eggs but it was special because we were complete… well, almost. After our breakfast, I changed my clothes into some striped shorts and plain white blouse. I just placed my uniform back in my bed and went to Sylie's room, finding him all dressed up. "Don't worry, Katniss. Nick dressed me up!" I looked at his clothes. It was… stylish. "Well, nice taste, Nick. But we better get going. I don't wanna be late for work." Nick carried Sy in his arms and went downstairs. He opened the door for me and we started to walk down the local park, just near our house but just blocks away. "So, you're telling me that you work at Lea's mum's café shop and you're a waitress?" "Well, me and Lea are waitresses. Don't worry, mum told me to work." He nodded and I grabbed my phone to text Lea.

_To: Miss Leeyaa_

_Hey, I'll be there at 9. Nick came home last nyt so we'll b spending a little tym first. Want me 2 take him with me latur?_

Then I sent it. We arrived at the park and Sylie began to play with his soccer ball. Nick played with him. I sat down at the swing and my phone vibrated.

_From: Miss Leeyaa_

_Surables! I wanna c that lil' cupcake! C u latur at 9!_

I laughed and the boys went to me and sat down on the grass. "Katniss, can we go home now?" Sylie asked. I chuckled and raised my eyebrow. "You sure, Sy? You don't wanna soak up some more vitamin D?" he shook his head and gestured to carry him. "Okay, let's go home." We walked home and I quickly put on my uniform and kissed them all goodbye. I walked down the sidewalk and breathed in some fresh morning air. 'I think this is going to be the best day EVER!' I thought.

Niall's POV

Summer's here, and Simon called us up to have a word with him. "What's up, Simon?" Louis asked. "Yeah, what's up?" I added. "The management and I have decided to drop you all off in Niall's place for a 3 month break." My jaw dropped at what he announced. "3 month break?" I asked. "3 month break." He repeated. "3 month break at Niall's place? That's awesomely sweet!" Harry said. I laughed it all until one thought came… I'm gonna see them all again.

Weeks after, we were dropped off in my town. I called a cab and drove us there, in my cozy home. I didn't told mum and dad about the break and the boys staying there so I'll just surprise them. I rang the door bell and heard someone open the door. "Oh my, it's Niall!" mum exclaimed. I hugged her tightly and she did the same. Dad came up to us and hugged us both as well. We let go and mum fixed her clothes. "And the boys are here too! Come in!" we walked in and everything was just as the same as I remembered. "You boys can use the guest rooms. There are two so you can share." The boys nodded and I lead them the way to their rooms.

"Awesome! Me and Harry are going to be in the same room!" Louis announced.

Liam shook his head and pulled Harry away from him. "No way, Louis. You two can't stay in the same room so I'll be in here with you!" Liam, he's always the daddy. Louis whined like a 3 year old and Zayn took Harry's bags in their room. I closed the door and I walked in to the living room. "Hey dad, mum…"

"Hello dear, sit down here for a minute."

I sat down and I looked at the pictures by the side table. There were pictures of me and… Katniss. The girl who changed me my whole life, the girl who is so shy yet so fierce and strong, the girl who I crossed my heart with before… I sighed and looked at my mum, who was looking at me. "You missed that girl, don't you?"

I nodded and looked at the photo again and sighed. "What… what does she looked like right now?" mum chuckled and placed her hand on my shoulder. "You have to find out on your own. She works at the nearby café shop. You can bring the boys if you want to." I smiled at her and hugged her. "Thanks, mum." "You're welcome, dear." I walked to their rooms and saw them tickling Harry.

"Guys! S-stop i-it!" He said between his laughs. I cleared my throat to get their attention. "Let's go have coffee at the nearest café shop." The agreed and jumped off the bed. We walked at the door and waved goodbye at my parents. It was morning, so the town wouldn't be that crowded. We arrived at the café mum was talking about and we took our seat. There were two waitresses and the one with long, straight, brown hair with hazel eyes came up to us. "Good morning… Mr. Horan, Mr. Tomlinson, Mr. Malik, Mr. Payne and Mr. Styles. What brings you boys here?"

"We're here for a 3 month break and we're here to order 5 mocha cappuccinos and that's all." Louis said. Before she walked away, I grabbed her wrist which caused her to turn around. "Does Katniss Brown work here?" She nodded and I let go of her wrist. "Can she bring the cappuccinos to us? I just…" She smiled and she placed her hand on my shoulder. "No need to explain. Tell them it'll be ready for 15 minutes." I nodded and I sat back down to my seat. "What was that?" Liam asked.

"It was something important." I replied

15 minutes later, the girl with hazel eyes, her name was Lea I think, was instructing some girl to bring our order to us. 'That's not her.' I thought. The girl with long, curly, hazel brown hair was coming towards us with a tray of cappuccinos. "Here you are boys, 5 mocha cappuccinos served fresh and hot."

"Fresh and hot like you…" Harry added. She smiled and I had a closer look at her. Those emerald green eyes, the smile… that can't be her. I looked at her name tag… It was Katniss. She looked at us one by one and left. "Any second now…" I mumbled. I saw her stop and turned around at us. Her eyes widen upon seeing us again. "Holy glamour…" she mumbled. She turned around and walked to Lea. She started to freak out. "Just calm down, Katniss!"

Lea tried to calm her down and we heard a snap. All the customers looked at the counter where they were. I noticed that the tray she used to serve our orders were broke into two using her knee. "Man, she's fierce…" Zayn commented. "Because she is…" I answered. The boys looked at me and they began to worry. "What's wrong mate?" Liam asked. I sighed and looked at them. "That's my best friend, the one who said I should join the X-Factor and the one who gave me this paper airplane necklace with a 'K' on it." Louis' jaw dropped and Harry closed it. "You mean… that was the Katniss Jade Brown you've been talking about before?" He asked and I nodded. I couldn't believe that she was that fit and… beautiful.

Katniss' POV

I served the cappuccinos the boys ordered and walked away. By that time, I realized that it was One Direction and Niall was there. So I turned around to see if it was really them. It was THEM! "Holy glamour…" I turned around and walked quickly to Lea.

"Lea… LEA! Niall Horan and the boys are here!"

"Yeah! Isn't that fantastic?"

I shook my head and slapped her hand.

"Oww! What was that for?"

"Niall Horan was the best friend I used to have!" she gasped and I started to walk back and forth. I was panicking. I'm so upset for the last 2 years of him not contacting me! "Just calm down, Katniss!"

"How can I calm down?! He's here and he never said a word to me?! After those 2 years of nothingness!"

Then I broke the tray in two. Of course, the customers' eyes were at me and I breathed heavily. I fixed my hair and walked to the staff room and sat down there. I was screaming internally! I was so… UPSET! He never cared! I wish I didn't moved here! This would cause trouble in my life! I calmed myself down and I walked out of the room. I was fresh again. Lea looked at me with worried eyes. "Katniss…"

"Lea, I'm fine… there's nothing wrong now."

"You never told me you were that strong even though you were so fit!"

I laughed at what she said. I saw a figure coming to me and I turned around it was Niall.

"Kitty-Kat, how's my best friend?" He was about to hug me when I walked backwards. "Don't you dare lay a finger on me, Horan."

He sighed and looked at me again. "Kat, I'm sorry I haven't contacted you for 2 years. Please, forgive me."  
I raised my eyebrow and walked to him. "This isn't working, Horan. You made me feel like I was forgotten by the person I always leaned on."

"But we used to be best friends."

"Uhm… Key word: Used to? I know I USED to be your best friend and got another one. Oh, wait. There's 4 best friends now. Sorry boys but I'm just telling the truth. I felt like, I was just some kind of a regular fan that you never even replied to my tweets. Don't worry, I don't even need you now. I bet your BEST FRIENDS need you. I successfully survived though… Don't worry about me, I have Catty and Lea by my side." I ended and Niall looked like he was hit by a grenade or something. Those two years, I was bullied because of Niall's absence. Lea was only my best friend. I had my own diet and I became fit like this. Now, he's in front of me like a lost puppy.

"Katniss, I'm sorry! This is my only chance to prove to you that I am! Please!"

"Not working, Horan. Will you excuse me, there are customers to entertain."

I walked away. I heard Lea saying something to them but I didn't mind that. That encounter didn't affect my work and my mood. We closed early because her mum said it was Saturday and she completely forgot that it was just our off. We said that it was okay and we had no time for our shopping day and ended up that Lea is going to sleep over my house.

"Gosh! I can't believe I'm gonna sleep over your house for like the 11th time!"

I chuckled and looked at the sky. The sun was setting and the sky is beautiful with their colors. We arrived at the doorstep of my house and rang the doorbell. Nick opened the door. "Hey Katniss and Lea!"

Lea smiled and I hugged him. Sylie came running to me and Lea and she carried him in his arms.

"Miss Lea, can we play some fairy tale games later?"

"Sure, Prince Sylie. I'd love too!"

Then mum came to us and gave us kisses. "Lea, darling, good to see you again!"

"You too, Autie Annie."

We walked to the living room and saw 5 figures, to be exact. They all looked at us and I was dumbfounded. "Oh my…" Lea mumbled.

They all waved at me and I waved back but my face's expression was like 'What the hell are they doing here?' expression. "Uhm, Lea, let's go upstairs for a minute." Lea put down Sylie on the floor and I grabbed her hand and ran upstairs. I closed the door of my room and I looked at her. "What are they doing here?"

Lea just sat in my bed, frozen. I couldn't believe Niall had the guts to come here with the boys! "Katniss-"

"Niall's here and he's there and I… He didn't even! UGH!"

"Katniss, enough with the fact that he hasn't contacted you for the past 2 years! It's time to move on." I controlled myself and I did. I didn't panic anymore and I will be the same Katniss… the girl who's fierce and strong. 'Nothing can break you, Katniss. You're strong. If he explains everything, just listen and don't panic.' I told myself. "Okay, we're going back down there. I just have to change my clothes."

I changed into some black, floral leggings paired with long, white shirt and a cute vest. I wore my flats and braided my hair. After that, Lea changed into some floral yellow dress and a blue belt around her waist. "You look fancy-shmancy!" She giggled and she opened the door and found…

"The boys… The BOYS!" Lea shouted. I elbowed her arm and she looked at me. "You look… Fresh and hot tonight." Harry said. "Well, just like the coffee… I think." Harry stuck his hand out. "Wanna go down the stairs with me?"

Okay… that's just weird. But I gladly placed my hand onto his and his fingers closed. Well, I'm not used to this kind of approached but meh, maybe I'll get used to it. Mum saw us coming down and grabbed a camera and…

SNAP!

"MUM! We're just going down the stairs! No need to capture the moment!"

Mum chuckled and gave the camera to Nick. "Oh dear, I am capturing the moment that you met the best mates of your best friend." I nodded my head and looked back at Niall. I sighed and looked back at mum again. "My USED TO be best friend." She chuckled again and led us to the kitchen. Mum must've invited them for dinner. Everything was fancy and nothing went wrong. During our dinner, Niall started to tell stories of their tour. Man, I was super bored until Harry caught my attention.

"So, Ms. Katniss, how did you and Niall met and became best of friends?"

I almost choaked my food and I drank my water. I cleared my throat and looked at the curly haired boy. "Sorry about that. Well, I have to start over, even though I didn't want to. It all started when we moved her and I was 5 years old. He just approached me and we became best friends. We did everything together, walked to school, have fun and slept over to each other's houses. As kids, we have treasured that and-" "You still treasure it until now…"

I looked at Niall, who was busy eating his food. "Why won't you tell everything for the past 11 years, hmm… I bet you already did." I wiped my mouth and stood up. "I'm full." I said as I made my way to the kitchen with my plate and dumped them in there. I walked to the living room and sat down. I held my paper airplane necklace that I made when I was just seven and he was eight. I sighed to myself and looked at the window. Then, Sylie came up to me.

"Katniss, can I watch 'Phineas and Ferb the movie'? Nick bought me their movie. Can I?"

I stood up from where I was sitting and set everything up. "Well, Sylie, you're good to go. Now, stay here while I go help mum, Okay?" "Okay, Katniss."

"Just behave." I said while I walk in the kitchen. The boys were chatting and they saw me. "Hey Katniss! Wanna join us?" Zayn asked. "Oh, no. I'm helping mum with the chores. Sorry." "No, it's fine." Louis said. I saw mum by the sink, washing the dishes. "Mum, let me wash them." "Katniss, you just go watch your brother and talk with the boys. I'm sure they'll like you." I nodded and I walked to the living room. Sylie was enjoying the movie and so did the boys. They saw me and they made space for me. Unfortunately, I have to sit beside Niall. "So, Katniss, Niall have told a lot about you during our tour. Is it true you always wanted to be a country gal?" Liam asked. I smiled and nodded. "Well, yeah but it was a long time ago until he left." "And you have an accent?" Louis added. I nodded. "Can you speak with that country accent?" Harry asked. "Sure, why can't I?" I cleared my throat and breathed heavily.

"Howdy, cowboys!" They all 'woah'-ed at me and Liam smiled. "You sounded like Jessie from Toy Story." "Thanks." "Nice necklace you have there." Zayn complimented. I looked down and saw the necklace me and Niall had. "Niall has like that too!" Louis said in a childish manner. "You two have those necklaces. Is that friendship necklaces or lovers necklaces?" "Harry!" Niall shouted. "No need to shout. I gave him that necklace when I was 7 and he was 8." "Aww cute." Nick added. We all looked at him and he was just there, smirking. "How long have you been sitting there?" I asked. "Since all of you started talking. You still have that accent, right Niall?" I looked at Niall who was just there smiling. "Yep." I looked at the time and looked at Sylie. "Oh, would you look at that. It's already 9:30. I guess someone needs to go to sleep." Sylie looked at me and gave me his best puppy dog eyes. The boys 'aww'-ed in his cuteness and I rolled my eyes. "Come on, buddy! You need to sleep." "But I haven't finished my movie yet!" I walked to him and knelt to his height. "Sy, it's a DVD. You can watch it many times or even replay it or something. Right now, you have to get ready for bed." He nodded and he walked to the stairs. "Nick?" "Yup?" "Can you please turn off the DVD player and the TV?" he nodded and we went upstairs.


End file.
